Simplify the following expression: $ p = \dfrac{-9q + 2}{10} - \dfrac{10}{7} $
In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the first expression by $\dfrac{7}{7}$ $ \dfrac{-9q + 2}{10} \times \dfrac{7}{7} = \dfrac{-63q + 14}{70} $ Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{10}{10}$ $ \dfrac{10}{7} \times \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{100}{70} $ Therefore $ p = \dfrac{-63q + 14}{70} - \dfrac{100}{70} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply subtract the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-63q + 14 - 100 }{70} $ Distribute the negative sign: $p = \dfrac{-63q + 14 - 100}{70}$ $p = \dfrac{-63q - 86}{70}$